Flee
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Helen and Manny cause D'Void to flee with his baby after they battle other Null Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void stood in the doorway of his citadel. He viewed many Null Guardians near slaves. A malicious grin formed on his face as he observed the slaves dumping Kormite into a pit by a drill. *I am looking forward to the drill ripping between dimensions. I will eventually be able to get out of the Null Void and conquer the world. My Null Guardian pets are always going to be with me after I abandon the Null Void* he thought.

There was another reason why Kormite seemed important to D'Void. *Hopefully Kormite will continue to burn in the drill's furnace. I'm weak without heat. That's why I usually try not to go too far from the furnace.* D'Void's grin disappeared thanks to a sudden frown. Although he was usually with multiple Null Guardians no matter where he was, he wasn't immortal.

D'Void was thoughtful as he placed one hand under his face. One arm happened to be under his elbow. All of the Null Guardians seemed serene. None of them screeched or flew in various directions. At least not yet. Chaos currently did not exist at all.

D'Void turned and stepped into his citadel. He disregarded his surroundings before he entered a small chamber. He smiled at a crib until he approached it. His eyes were on a baby Null Guardian. D'Void began to scratch the creature's stomach. Her legs wrapped around his arm.

''You can be very playful, D'Vine,'' D'Void said. His smile remained while D'Vine released his arm. *I adopted you after rebels killed your parents two weeks ago, D'Vine* he thought. Frowning another time, he glanced over his shoulder.

*I don't remember every battle with rebels recently. I do recall battling two freedom fighters in particular. They are a bit difficult to forget. Manny with his multiple arms and Helen's long tail* D'Void pondered. The memory of Helen's tail contacting his chest and knocking him back earlier was the reason why he scowled. Although D'Void was far from the furnace before the recent fight, he thought his many Null Guardians were able to help him defeat any possible rebels. He thought of one Null Guardian carrying him to his citadel after Helen's attack. *I was foolish to seek Helen and Manny so that I could attack them prior to a possible defeat.*

D'Void noticed D'Vine until another cruel grin materialized on his face. ''I will defeat Helen and Manny if they battle me again. They shall both perish slowly and painfully! At least the other Null Guardians are serene now,'' he said to the infant.

The villain's eyes widened in absolute shock as soon as he heard a variety of voices. *Rebels?* he thought as he ran. He returned to the doorway before he trembled with rage.


	2. Chapter 2

''Rebels!'' D'Void muttered as he scowled at Helen and Manny. He observed the duo with other freedom fighters.  
Many Null Guardians attacked the rebels, but the creatures were either defeated or avoided.

D'Void began to gasp as soon as Manny used every hand to grasp a Null Guardian. His jaw dropped after the rebel threw the creature down. Scowling again, he viewed the Null Guardian hovering prior to fleeing.

Manny was going to suffer and perish very slowly for harming a Null Guardian.

D'Void glowered when Helen was able to run from all Null Guardians and avoid their fangs. At least she didn't harm his Null Guardian pets. He still never forgot about Helen attacking him with her tail earlier.

D'Void shook his head in disbelief the minute his slaves ceased dumping Kormite by the drill. His body trembled with rage another time as soon as they ran from multiple Null Guardians. *Helen and Manny encouraged my slaves to rebel?* Kormite always had to burn in the furnace. *My strength will disappear without burning Kormite! I also desire Kormite for the drill so that it will be able to rip between worlds* he thought.

Another grin appeared on D'Void's face as soon as a Null Guardian used its leg to knock Manny down. *Is the Null Guardian avenging the other wounded creature?* He remembered when Manny threw one of his pets on the ground earlier and didn't care if it was in self defense.

D'Void's current expression disappeared the minute Helen used her tail to strike Manny's assailant. Scowling another time, he observed the Null Guardian flying back. *I was incorrect when I thought Helen was not going to harm my Null Guardian* he mused as he glowered at her.

''I will help you stand, Manny,'' Helen said. She took one of Manny's hands until he stood with her.

''Thanks, Helen,'' Manny said.

D'Void continued to scowl. Most of his Null Guardians were defeated and the slaves weren't dumping Kormite near the drill any longer.

D'Void's eyes were wide another time when he heard D'Vine's cries. Did his baby sob since he was not near her crib? Perhaps a rebel used another door to enter the citadel in order to locate him. He should have expected a freedom fighter to possibly battle him within his citadel.

Gasping, D'Void wondered if one of Helen's associates found D'Vine and tormented her since she was a Null Guardian and associated with him. Worried about his baby, he ran into the citadel. D'Vine's cries became louder.


	3. Chapter 3

D'Void found himself by D'Vine's crib again. His eyes settled on D'Vine as she sobbed. At least there wasn't anyone near the glanced around the chamber in case a trespasser was present.

D'Void lifted D'Vine before he embraced her. He smiled when she ceased sobbing. ''Did you sob since I wasn't present?'' he wished to know.

D'Vine answered her father's question when her legs wrapped around his waist. She wailed again after she heard footsteps in the citadel.

Gasping another time, D'Void turned his head. *Are rebels searching for me within my home?* he mused with wide eyes until he turned to D'Vine. He refused to imagine Manny and his companions hurting his baby. *The freedom fighters might harm D'Vine in order to torment me. I have to get out of the citadel* D'Void thought. He was aware of the possibility of becoming weak due to being far from the Kormite in the drill's furnace, but he had to flee.

After viewing a large blanket on his bed, D'Void took it. He wrapped the blanket around his body so that it also concealed his face. D'Vine was also hidden.

D'Void tried to comfort the Null Guardian after she cried due to being covered. *I'm also worried about the rebels following your cries, D'Vine* he thought. He smiled again when she ceased crying. D'Void ran another time and paused in the hall as soon as he heard footsteps. He stood with his back to the wall. *Hopefully D'Vine won't sob again!* he mused as his eyes became bigger with every passing moment.

''All of your pets are defeated, D'Void. Appear so that you can be imprisoned for enslaving almost everyone in the Null Void,'' Manny said.

D'Void gasped prior to another scowl. Were any of the Null Guardians deceased? Perhaps a few creatures were unconscious while the rest fled.

*I am unable to protect the adult Null Guardians. D'Vine won't suffer the same fate!*

Remaining in absolute darkness, D'Void heard the rebels' footsteps until they went by him. After the sounds disappeared, he fled. He ran before he found another doorway. He departed and never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

D'Void wandered from rock to rock in the Null Void. After a few minutes, he paused on a rock. His expression became one of worrythe minute D'Vine wailed again. He wondered if she sobbed since rebels ended the lives of her parents in the Null Void.

Recalling Manny's words about the Null Guardians being defeated, D'Void began to cry with D'Vine. Tears streamed down his face against his will. His shoulders moved up and down with every sob. How his Null Guardians were vanquished remained unknown along with his future.

Exhausted from crying, D'Void collapsed on his knees. He continued to embrace D'Vine until she kissed his face in order to comfort him. He smiled after his baby's kiss.

D'Void stood until a stray Null Guardian flew to his current location. His eyes widened again. *I forgot about stray Null Guardians wandering in the Null Void. Am I able to control it even though I'm not near Kormite in the drill's furnace?*

D'Vine wailed again after the Null Guardian's screech terrified her.

Wishing to protect D'Vine, D'Void's back was turned so that he never faced the territorial adult creature. He winced as soon as the Null Guardian's leg knocked him down. *I grinned when one of my pets harmed Manny the same way* he thought. D'Void gasped after the Null Guardian's teeth contacted his trousers and tore them. The sound of his trousers tearing caused his eyes to widen again. His previous thoughts about the rebels literally returned to bite him in the rear.

The corners of D'Void's mouth descended after he turned his head and noticed his visible blue boxers.

After standing another time, the father's trousers were ripped so that his boxers were almost fully revealed. He fled again until he was ahead of the Null Guardian. He had to locate shelter as soon as possible. D'Void wandered with the crying infant before he found a cave. Grinning, he approached the cave and moved a curtain to one side. *I usually loathe trespassers, but the Null Void is too treacherous.*

D'Void sat by the wall and embraced D'Vine again. ''We should be safe in here,'' he said to her. Frowning again, he was aware of his current weakened state. His shoulders slumped as he struggled to remain awake.

D'Void tilted his head in confusion when he noticed a table with two chairs. He wondered if there was food in the cave. *Hopefully I will be able to feed my baby soon* he thought. He gasped as soon as he heard footsteps. His eyes were wide the minute Helen and Manny appeared. *I trespassed at the rebels' home?*

''Helen and I followed you to our home, D'Void. You and your baby are going to be imprisoned for a long time!'' Manny said while he grinned at his enemies.

Standing again, D'Void released the blanket so that he and his boxers were revealed. He proceeded to sob another time.

The End


End file.
